The nice, old, bloody lady
by Siriuswitch
Summary: James and Seamus were friend who loved to camp. They went to a strange forest with a very unusual creature. There they met an old lady who is not as innocent as she appears to be.
1. The Giant Spider

**The nice old bloody lady**

**Chapter 1: The Giant Spider**

The door opened, but lets go back to were it began. There was a man named James and his friend Seamus, who both loved to camp. One day James drove to Seamus's house, to tell him what he had just heard.

"Seamus, a friend of my brother's told me that there was an amazing forest in which we could go camping. What do you say, want to go? Look, he even got a picture of it.

Seamus took the picture, and saw it carefully.

"No, really, I can't go camping because I've got so many things to do and"

"Come on, just like old times." James interrupted Seamus.

Seamus put a look in his face, which James surely knew what it meant.

"Oh, okay, first thing tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Next day, they went to the forest. It was dark and cold, so they spent half an hour trying to make a fire. They were just going to sleep, when they heard something through the forest. Then something grabbed James's foot. It was a giant spider. Seamus shot the giant spider with an old musket that he had saved for emergencies. The spider let go of James's foot, but it was still alive. They ran for a long time, (James was slower, because of the injured leg, where he had been bitten by the giant spider.), then the spider died in the journey. They stopped when they saw a small wooden house, with no windows. They were hungry, and it was a long journey back to the campsite.

"I think we should ask the owner of this house for us to stay at least tonight here." Said James.

"I think you're right, I'm starving:" Said Seamus.

So James knocked on the door. It opened and …


	2. The Old Lady

**Chapter 2: The Old Lady**

An old lady stood in front of them with a tray with cookies. She wore a black and green dress, a green collar, golden earrings, and black sandals. Calmly she said:

"Come in my dears, come and sit down."

She grabbed Jame's hand and pulled him toward the inside of the house, Seamus followed them.

"Do you want any cookies? I made them myself."

The cookies looked weird, they were red and had some parts blue; but both mans were hungry, so they decided to take a few.

"Just one." Said James grabbing a cookie. "Thanks."

"I'll take four, I'm really hungry." Said Seamus.

The cookies had an awful flavor, like blood, it was disgusting; but they didn't want to hurt the old lady's feelings, so when they finished eating the cookies they said:

"Wow, just like I like them." Said James.

"Yeah, what's your recipe?" Said Seamus.

The old lady smiled and said:

"Oh, it's a secret, so I can't tell you. You're sweaty; you can have a shower here. Why were you running, I saw you from the window."

"We were being followed by a giant spider." Said James.

"Right" said the old lady in a mysterious tone. "young people and their imaginations." She murmured, more to herself.

She went through a corridor and after a while came back.

"Here you have some towels, go and take a shower. The bathroom is right there on that corner, after that, you can stay here for tonight." She said pointing at the left. "I'll be in my room watching _Cops, _my favorite TV show."

"Ok, thanks." Said Seamus.

The lady went through the corridor once more and disappeared from view. James and Seamus looked at each other and after a while, James finally spoke:

"Isn't this weird."

"What?"

"This, I mean, how could this lady know that we were looking for a place to stay just for tonight."

"I don't know, maybe she heard us talking. If she saw us from her window probably she heard us too."

"But there are no windows in this house. Something's wrong."

"Relax James, she's just doing us a favor. Go on and take a shower first, you need it more than I do. I'll sit here and wait for you to finish."

"Ok." Said James. He walked toward the bathroom, went inside, closed the door, took off his clothe, got inside the shower, turned on the water, took the soap and started washing himself.

Twenty minutes passed, James was still in the bathroom, when he heard someone screaming:

"Ah, no, James, help me, James, noooooo, ah"

James quickly got dressed and out of the bathroom. He saw Seamus still on the floor.

"Seamus, SEAMUS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!

Seamus was dead.

"Don't worry, you'll be with him in a minute." Said the old lady, who was standing beside the dead body, holding a knife covered in blood.

"You did this, DIDN'T YOU!

The old lady nodded and said:

"Of course I did, and I also sent the giant spider."

"But… why?"

"Why? Because it's my hobby."

"Killing people is your hobby? You're out of your mind."

"Not only killing people, I like to scare them with a little help from my giant pet spider, kill them and eat them."

She walked toward James, stabbed him in the chest several times and said:

"This was for my giant pet spider, and also for fun."


End file.
